Give Us a Chance
by Robywan-Kenobi
Summary: I like this story so far and I hope anyone reading likes it too. This has been really fun to write. But for this part there's no real romance or action it's mainly just Onyx and Steven moments with a bit of plot. Hope you enjoy! Part 4


" Give Us a Chance"

Hey Onyx again if you don't know me let's get you backup to speed. I started out a premature gem looking for a place that I could fit in. The Crystal Gems looked like they offered that hospitality. Even though I thought this it took me three years to just try and talk to one of them. Before you say anymore I know I've got nerves of steel. But, basically when I tried to speak to one of the gems Pearl. I am almost killed and then dragged to there HQ after a disturbing exchange of words with her. Now I am on the ground looking at Stevens smiling chubby face, but now back to the story.

Onyx was a bit bulgy eyed. " Hello Steven my name is Onyx." Onyx said as straight forward as he could. Pearl was still flustered from before with a straight face and her arms crossed. " What's wrong with Pearl?" Steven said. Onyx felt awkward and said " You can ask her later." Pearl simply nodded and agreed with his tactic of avoiding the question. " Oh okay." Steven said. " Are you a gem too?' Steven ask immediately after. Onyx nodded revealing the black and white gem under his black hood and long hair. " Wow are you a Pearl?" Steven said excited for an answer. Pearl almost objected but then Onyx quickly gave the answer " No, Steven my Gem is Onyx." Steven looked confused " What's an Onyx,..?" he hesitated to finish " Is it a type of Pearl...?" Onyx was sure it was a gem but, not it's background, but answered anyway. " No, my Gem is from the ground." he said kindly explaining the differences. Steven was happy, and it was mainly because Onyx wasn't trying to hurt or steal Steven. " I understand you've been through a lot Steven, and I'm sorry." Steven puzzled once more. " Why?" he asked. " Well I've actually seen you before." Onyx replied. " You did? When?" Steven asked. " Let's see, about three years ago now." Onyx said. " Wait but your only three?" Onyx heard that and almost laughed and started to warm up to the situation. " Well my gem is much older than three years, but I've been a projection for that long yes." Onyx said bored of his own logistics. " Wow your a smart three year old." Steven said.

Onyx was smiling. This is all he'd ever wanted. He's actually talking to someone. Steven saw the smile and said " Are you going to be a Crystal Gem?" Onyx face went blank " A Crystal Gem?...Steven that's really your friends call. Steven wasn't one to see the bad in people but to even consider that so quickly he must have had confidence in Onyx. That Onyx treasured. " I can't wait to see your cool powers." Steven said. " Do you have a weapon?" Steven asked. Onyx replied calm and collected " Yeah I do. I kind of needed to teach myself at one point and it kind of stuck with me." Steven was excited now. " Please show me he said." Pearl had .left to unwind thinking this would just be a talk. " Okay, but don't tell anyone else deal?" he whispered. " Deal." Steven said. Onyx stepped back and concentrated he closed his eyes and his gem started to glow. Soon after two handles popped out and he latched onto them pulling out two foot long duel wielding curved daggers. The one on his left was a white shade and looked like crystal mixed with marble. The other was of the same shape but different color and material. It looked more primitive but more dangerous than the other the whole dagger was ebony black. But, both hilts had a silver gray shine and smaller sharp ends at the bottoms of both hilts. " Wow Steven said those are so cool!"

" Thanks but I have a bunch like how Pearl has her swords. It's just whatever I can think of, you know?" Steven was astonished and kind of off world. His face was blank and he had no more responses. Eventually Onyx checked if he was okay and realized he wasn't conscious. It wasn't because Onyx was too cool but actually because it was two in the morning so Onyx put him to bed. " Maybe I'll stick around Steven." he whispered walking downstairs and laying on the couch dosing off and eventually fell asleep. It didn't do anything for him , but he felt at peace. He felt human. The night ended with a big smile across his face.


End file.
